The present invention relates to a method for monitoring a device failure of a computing system, and in particular, relates to a technique for monitoring a PCI device failure in a virtual machine system in which a plurality of virtual machines run on a real machine.
In order to improve the maintainability of the computing system, it is necessary to correctly notify a system administrator of an area where a failure has occurred. JP-A-2000-222247 describes a method for monitoring a failure, in which a failure monitoring application periodically monitors an event occurring on an operating system (OS) and issues a warning of occurrence of a fault when it has detected an event indicative of the occurrence of a fault.